ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ghillie Dhu
Noone was around when i walk to Bastok from Dem on choco so i think its time spawn Man, I had horrible luck with this thing. As of the time of this comment, there's a reported 60.4% drop rate. When I camped him back when he was new, I went 1/7 on him (3 kills with no TH, 4 kills with TH3). --Kyrie 01:19, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Same here, I think I managed 3/12-15, kind of lost count, but I think a 60% rate is very false--Nakts 04:06, January 26, 2010 (UTC) No one around No one was around when I killed him either. Sorry I forgot to check widescan. LVL 56 BST. Gillie Dhu has TP Drain Effect on attacks. Special effect looked just like Aspir Samba Effect. He Uses abilities alot. could even hit me for 163 damage on critical hit. Most new NM's seem to hit really hard for their level. 1/1 on the drop. Lucky me. I saw him when walking through as level 20 pup, so I came back as BST to track him down. It was right before maintenance. Only a few 75's in the zone hunting Mary or some such. He wandered the valley between dem and gustaberg. He did not enter the narrow passages. Maybe night time only spawn. Reading the front page descriptions added thus far, I read that it appears to be a timed spawn, with a possible minimum 1 hour wait. Then, reading the folklore portion, I saw the indication that the mythological character was most active at night. So, I killed things and waited, looking for him the entire time, starting about 12:00, just running the field in circles. Sure enough, found him right after nightfall, at 18:20. 0/1. Want the drop for a couple new friends, will try to camp him for further information. Definitely seems immune to Sleep, Repose with over 220 Divine skill had no effect. Nakts 07:17, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Maybe Not Lv 16-18 Not true, monster must be level 16 because it constituted as neither low evasion/defense or high evasion/defense without modifiers. I think the NM's melee capabilities are inflated and its therefore misjudged as being a higher level. Verified this on a level 16 monk with an unsuccessful solo --AngryKitty 00:53, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Tried to duo it as BLM18 and MNK18, Using Elemental Seal And 100 Fists. It slaughtered us pretty quickly, Spamming sprout spin, tearing through the BLM and hitting the monk for about 80-100 each time. Also, Contradictory to what Levitkus said, we Found it in the narrow passage leading to konschtat, but as only a little ways in. --BexMithra 08:09, January 28, 2010 (UTC) * This last round of new NMs put out by SE all generally seem to be tougher than most NMs for their level. Generally they hit harder and have more HP but their defense and evasion are average. Remember level's determined by exp they give, not by stats Anlia 15:09, February 18, 2010 (UTC) 0/1 No Drop. Spams Sprout Spin at low health. Easy for my lvl 43 WHM/BLM :] --Missangie 05:05, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Just soloed it as 32 BLU/NIN. Hardly put up a fight. Bludgeon took him down by 205 and after that he dropped pretty quickly. Gave no exp, so I'm thinking the level range shown is inaccurate. 1/1 on the drop. --TapMyTimmies 22:34, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Soloed as SMN21/BLU10 with uncapped summoning skill. started with carbuncle and kited up and down the canyon west of the spawn area, re-summoned carbuncle several times, garuda and ramuh once. 140 exp earned on defeat, placing it around lv16-18 as previously assumed. anyone thinking this is a lv35 is just using horrible gear. it hit for 15-20 on avatars and 40-60 on me with cocoon up, including TP moves. I soloed it as 26 RDM/WHM without much trouble. 90 exp points. depop killed me and my friend (cor11 + mnk10), almost 1shotted us with an AOE tp, then depopped --Mira el dito 22:57, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Tried with a THF18, Hit me for 27-64 so the the level ratio is innaccurate.